State-of-the-art computer tomography units are known in many executions. The overwhelming majority of units being used include a rotating X-ray tube and a rotating detector ring. The energy and data transfer from the rotating parts takes place via slip rings. As a result of this and the high centrifugal forces that occur in the parts rotating around the object being measured, scanning times can only be shortened in a very limited way.
Furthermore, other units are already known in which the mechanical components no longer move. Such a computer tomography unit is described in DE 42 10 339 A1, for example. In that patent, the computer tomography unit is created by a largely ring-shaped structure in which an electron beam rotates ring-wise in a vacuum container. Furthermore, a ring-shaped anode has been arranged in the ring-shaped structure. The electron beam is guided to a circular path by electron beam guidance media and deflected towards the anode with the help of extraction media. Both the electron beam's circular path and the anode ring have a coaxial and coplanar design, but arranged on different diameters. In this case, the anode has been executed as a continuous anode ring that is continuously being scanned by the focused electron beam.
The task of the present invention is to suggest a computer tomograph that will offer an improved image quality with less radiation exposure.